Queen of Hearts
by JeanieBeanie33
Summary: Drabbles. Davy Jones knows all about Elizabeth Swann...and now she knows he knows. Second chapter up!
1. Queen of Hearts

Summary: Drabble, 100 words. Davy Jones knows all about Elizabeth Swann.

Disclaimer: Jack is a pirate, but I'm not, so sadly, I don't own the characters. Only when I dream.

Queen of Hearts

Davy Jones knew all about hearts, despite cutting his out. He also knew all about women, or thought he did.

He knew about Elizabeth Swann.

She'd pledged to marry a man, and then left him for another. She'd given much grief to many men, but made them forget it with one of her _entrancing_ smiles.

She'd cast a spell on Will Turner, with her flashing eyes and pouting lips. She'd made Jack Sparrow wordless, save one, when she'd chained him to his doom.

He knew she was a Queen of Hearts, and in the end she would break them all.


	2. Heartless

**Disclaimer:** Pirates aren't mine. Honestly, do you really think they are?

**Summary**: Davy meets Elizabeth face to face and lets her know _exactly_ what he thinks of her. Mild Elizabeth-bashing on Davy's part – he's not one to mince words or use 'hedge words' (to borrow a term from Haphazard Helena).

**A/N:** Special thanks to Fly Like A Blueberry Pie, who graciously decided to Beta.

**Heartless**

"Do ye knae what heartless means, _Miss_ Swann?" Davy drawled, a trail of scorn on his words. He put his pipe in his mouth as Elizabeth looked at him as defiantly as ever – which, naturally, meant she was terrified.

"I don't believe there is a set definition, _Captain_," she said back, enunciating the last word. "I do think, however, it involves being a cruel and bullying type of person…wouldn't you think so?" Davy almost smiled, taking extra care in pulling the pipe out and exhaling smoke so that it formed a ring around Elizabeth's face.

"Aye, I think ye have a point," Davy agreed. "Let me share with ye what I think it means. _I_ think –" here he drew near to her, making Elizabeth fight not to recoil; Davy wasn't fooled. This time he did smile, a chilling sight. "– I think that it means ye can't feel emotion o' any sort save yer own and ye don' give thought tae anyone else's. That's where ye and I are alike, Miss Swann. A heartless Queen of Hearts ye are, and a heartless king am I. Unlike ye, though, I don' string others' hearts along…and that's why, when it all comes down tae it –" Here, Davy raised his voice so all assembled (Will, Jack, Norrington, Barbossa, Beckett, Cotton, Marty, Gibbs, and the rest) could hear his conclusion. "– ye're a crueler bully than I."


	3. Frequency

**Disclaimer: **:raises hand: Hi, I'm JeanieBeanie33, and I'm a PotC addict. (Remember, addicts can't own stuff they're addicted to. It owns them.)

**Frequency**

Her life over the past few months amounted to one thing: frequency. There were frequent deaths, betrayals, scandals, lies. She hoped it would end soon. She was sick and tired of feeling scared, sick of being haunted by hers and others mistakes, and the memories created during the maelstrom.

The wind in their faces, the rain and spray of the sea soaking hair and clothes, the screams of pain and fear – they're remembered but their sharpness is conquered by the harshness of Davy Jones's laughter. She knew that Barbossa had released laughter from his gullet as well, but Jones…there was a difference between people claiming a man was heartless, and a man who actually _was_.

She felt the frequency of it reverberating in her skull, the same notes and pitch, like the rain that had been pounding on her body and skull, the sound balanced out by Will's dying gasps.

All is drowned out by it, and would-be silence is driven from her along with any peace of mind, and she wants a lot of things: seeing Will again, Will setting eyes on his baby son, and Jack and Barbossa coming to rescue her from her internal prison.

More than anything, she wants the frequency to go away so she could walk out of the rain and into the rising sun.

But instead she sits down in her rocker (she owns a _rocker_), and tries to lull the baby to sleep after waking him, and herself, with her screams again.

© JeanieBeanie33


End file.
